Edward Tonks
- "A fair-haired, big-bellied man was watching Harry anxiously." |eyes= |skin= |hidef= |family=*Andromeda Tonks (wife) *Nymphadora Lupin (daughter) † *Remus Lupin (son-in-law) † *Teddy Lupin (grandson) *Cygnus Black III (father-in-law) † *Druella Black (mother-in-law) † *Bellatrix Lestrange (sister-in-law) † *Rodolphus Lestrange (brother-in-law) *Narcissa Malfoy (sister-in-law) *Lucius Malfoy (brother-in-law) |hidem=y |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house= |loyalty=*Tonks family *Order of the Phoenix }} Edward "Ted" Tonks - "The Lupins’ son, Edward Remus (‘Teddy’), was named for Remus’s recently deceased father-in-law." (d. March, 1998) was a Muggle-born wizard, husband of Andromeda Tonks , father of Nymphadora and grandfather of Teddy Lupin. When Ted married Andromeda, who was born into a prejudiced pure-blood family, her family singled her out for scorn. The couple had one child, Nymphadora, who became a member of the Order of the Phoenix during the Second Wizarding War. Ted and Andromeda were not members of the Order but assisted them occasionally, allowing the Order to use their home as a safe-house during the Battle of the Seven Potters. When Lord Voldemort succeeded in taking over the Ministry of Magic in 1997 and the Muggle-Born Registration Commission was established, Ted went on the run. He was eventually caught and murdered by a group of Snatchers in March of 1998. Biography Early life Ted was born into the Tonks family but, unlike his Muggle relatives, was a wizard. He married Andromeda Black, who he affectionately called "Dromeda", in spite of her family's belief in blood purity. She was disowned and burned off the family tree tapestry in the house of Black for not making a "respectable pure-blood marriage", unlike her sisters Narcissa and Bellatrix. Ted and his wife had one child, for whom Andromeda selected the name Nymphadora. Ted and his daughter, whom he fondly called "Dora", lacked the talent for magical cleanliness that Andromeda had. He was aware of Arthur Weasley and his fascination with Muggle items. Second Wizarding War When Lord Voldemort returned to power, Ted's daughter joined the second Order of the Phoenix to fight against the growing threat. Neither Ted nor Andromeda were official members, but nonetheless supported their daughter and allowed their home to be used as a safe-house. In 1997, Tonks married Remus Lupin, who suspected that Ted and Andromeda disapproved because of his werewolf status. After the Battle of the Seven Potters, Harry Potter and Rubeus Hagrid crashed in the garden of the Tonks home and were both injured. Ted brought the two inside, where he proceeded to fix Harry's broken ribs, tooth and arm. He and Andromeda were very worried for their daughter's safety when Harry informed them that Death Eaters ambushed the group. Ted attempted to calm Andromeda down by pointing out that Dora had faced worse during the course of her career as an Auror. Sometime after Harry and Hagrid took the Portkey to the Burrow, Ted sent the pieces of Sirius Black's flying motorbike to Arthur Weasley, where they were kept in the Burrow's shed for the remainder of the war. On the run and death When the Ministry of Magic fell under Lord Voldemort's control in August 1997, all known safe-houses of the Order lost their protective enchantments and were raided by mixtures of Ministry employees and Death Eaters. Ted and Andromeda were tortured for information about Harry, like many other families with connections to Order members; Remus later reported that they were "shaken, obviously, but otherwise okay". Some time after this, their daughter came to stay with them upon discovering that she was pregnant. Remus temporarily left her side, worried about passing on lycanthropy to their child. When the Ministry began its persecution of Muggle-borns, Ted, on a matter of principle, refused to register with the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. He was forced to leave to avoid Death Eaters who were operating near his home. Andromeda did not accompany him, as her pure-blood status kept her safe and she had to care for their pregnant daughter. Ted then went on the run, eventually meeting up with fellow fugitives Dirk Cresswell and Dean Thomas, as well as goblins Griphook and Gornuk, and they proceeded to stay on the move throughout the countryside. At one point, the group discussed Harry Potter — unaware that Harry was listening in, along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ted dismissed the Daily Prophet's claims that Harry was involved in Albus Dumbledore's death and stated his belief that The Quibbler was the only place left to get reliable news. Eventually, the group was caught by a gang of Snatchers led by Fenrir Greyback. Ted, Dirk, and Gornuk were murdered resisting capture. Post-mortem The death of Ted Tonks and his comrades was announced on Potterwatch, as the Daily Prophet had ceased reporting deaths caused by Voldemort's regime. When Nymphadora gave birth to her son, she and Remus decided to name him Edward, or "Teddy", in her father's memory. Physical appearance Ted was a "fair-haired, big-bellied" man, with a mellow and pleasant voice. Magical abilities and skills *'Healing magic': Ted was shown to be proficient in the magical art of healing, as he was able to repair Harry Potter's broken tooth after the Battle of the Seven Potters, showing he was skilful with the casting of Healing spell. *'Charms': Ted was shown to be competent with charm-work, as shown when he swiftly and successfully used the Summoning Charm to summon some salmon out of water to eat whilst living as an outlaw in the English countryside. Relationships Family Andromeda Black Andromeda most likely married Ted (a Muggle-born) in secret, before telling her family - Bellatrix: “She is no niece of ours, my Lord,” she cried over the outpouring of mirth. “We — Narcissa and I — have never set eyes on our sister since she married the Mudblood. This brat has nothing to do with either of us, nor any beast she marries.”; she was disowned from her family and burned off the Black Family Tree. Considering that Andromeda gave up her entire family for Ted, they definitely had a strong and affectionate relationship. Ted called his wife by the nickname "Dromeda". In 1973, the couple's only child was born and Andromeda named her Nymphadora, but Ted regularly called her "Dora" a name that, unlike Nymphadora, she did not seem to mind. Andromeda was devastated when her husband was murdered by Snatchers. Nymphadora Tonks , his daughter and only child]] Ted and Andromeda's only daughter, who was born sometime in 1973. Her name was Nymphadora, but she was nicknamed "Dora" by her father. Ted and his daughter most likely had a close relationship, considering Dora named her son after him. Both Ted and his daughter had a tendency to be untidy and disorganised. Tonks was likely devastated by her father's death. Remus Lupin , his son-in-law]] Remus married Ted's daughter, Nymphadora; neither Ted nor Andromeda attended the wedding, but only because they did not know about itPottermore states that the only witnesses to the wedding were people from the local tavern in the north of the country.. Remus's werewolf status was most likely never a problem for Ted, given the open-minded nature of his few recorded statements. However the opposite may also be true, as Remus had stated that his wife's parents were disgusted by their marriage when he asked Harry "What parents would want their only daughter to marry a werewolf?" However this is unknown if that was the genuine attitude of Ted as he never made such a statement. It could have been possible Remus merely imagined his future in-laws would disapprove of him, as his distressed mind was considering other scenarios as to why he should not get married, such as being an older man than Nymphadora. Teddy Lupin Teddy is Ted's grandson, son of his daughter. Ted was killed before his grandson was born, but was probably aware of the pregnancy. Teddy's parents named him after his grandfather. Etymology Edward is derived from the Old English words ead, meaning "blessed", and weard, meaning "guard", and has been the name of many members of the English nobility and royalty. Behind the scenes *Ted Tonks is rumoured to be the newsreader Ted who is mentioned in the first chapter of . *Ted Tonks and his wife Andromeda were both cut from the , meaning that Harry and Hagrid escape to the Burrow rather than the Tonks house. The trio also do not encounter Ted nor any other members of his group while on the run. However, he, Dirk Cresswell, and Gornuk are mentioned on radio as having been killed. *It is possible that Ted Tonks was a Metamorphmagus, a magical trait he could have passed onto his daughter. Appearances * * * * * Notes and references es:Ted Tonks fr:Ted Tonks fi:Ted Tonks nl:Ted Tops pl:Edward Tonks ru:Тед Тонкс Category:1998 deaths Category:British individuals Category:Cruciatus Curse victims Category:Disowned members of the House of Black Category:Males Category:Married individuals Category:Muggle-borns Category:Murder victims Category:Order of the Phoenix allies Category:Parents Category:Second Wizarding War casualties Category:The Quibbler readers Edward Category:Wizards Category:Deceased individuals